


Beautiful

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasy AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Seer kankri, prince kurloz, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz feels lonely, so he takes a walk around the castle.<br/>Kankri shows him exactly how beautiful and loved the Prince is.<br/>Fantasy AU, humanstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The prince Kurloz Makara was easily bored. Because he was a prince he had not the responsibilities of his father, the king, so he supposed his job was to sit around and look nice until his father died.

He took the time to walk around his castle. The walls were cold, grey stone which made the place seem dark. From the walls hung lilac banners with the symbol of his family, the house of Rage. There were oil lamps at regular intervals along the wall, giving a dim light along the hallway.

He trudged down the hallway in his lilac prince clothes, his hood down. He saw great paintings of previous kings along the wall, staring sternly down at him, wearing greasepaint that made them seem like hideous skeletons. Kurloz, too, wore that paint. He hated it, but he had to wear it.

He spent much of his walk alone with his thoughts, until he came across a small cave-like hole in the wall, and within it sat the Makara’s hired Seer, Kankri Vantas. He was about Kurloz’s age, and claimed to have an understanding of relationships from looking at a person’s blood. 

He wore dark crimson robes, and stared into a dish which he held in his lap. His face wasn’t visible since he wore a hood over his head, but he seemed to realise that Kurloz was standing and staring at him, because he raised his head to stare him in the eye.

“Prince Makara. Do you require my services?” He asked. Kurloz, being a man of few words, simply nodded. “Then please take a seat in front of me, on the floor. I apologise for having no seats.”

Kurloz did as he was told, sitting on the floor in front of the cross-legged seer, who produced a pin from the collar of his outfit.

“Please give me your finger for just a moment. I need a drop of your blood to be able to See within.”

Kurloz held out his hand, his index finger pointed forward. Kankri took a hold of it - gently - and held it over the bowl, pricking the finger with his pin and letting a drop of blood run from his finger into the stone bowl before wrapping Kurloz’s finger in a small rag and studying the crimson drop of blood in the bowl. 

He took a moment to look at it before pricking his own finger, letting a drop of blood join the blood of the prince, before placing his finger into his mouth to stop the bleeding.

"You are lonely, are you not?” Kankri gently asked, looking at the prince in the eye. Kurloz nodded. “And I know you are required to stay in the castle.” 

Kankri slowly reached out his hand. “May I?” After a nod from Kurloz, he placed two fingers on his face, wiping off a small amount of greasepaint, revealing tan skin. Kurloz was silent. Kankri’s eyes widened sympathetically. 

"I want to help you. Take me to your chambers and I will try.”

Kurloz nodded again, standing and letting Kankri rise also and follow him.

Kurloz’s chambers were huge and luxurious, red velvet on his chairs and lilac banners on the walls and the bedsheets of his four-poster bed.

Kankri, with Kurloz’s permission, prepared a basin of hot water and a wash cloth. He asked Kurloz to be seated, then brought another seat over to sit in front of him. He washed Kurloz’s face with the cloth, the greasepaint coming off easily.

"Your face..” Kankri reached out and cupped his cheek gently. “Beautiful.”

"Ugly.” Kurloz mumbled. “Cover it with paint like the rest of my ugly family.”

Kankri shook his head and stroked his cheek, kissing his other one, becoming more confident.

"Please undress yourself. And let me show you how beautiful you are.”

Kurloz removed his garish garb, revealing an attractive body, with abs obvious.

Kankri gasped in wonder and ran his hands over Kurloz, kissing his cheek, down his neck, murmuring “beautiful” in between each kiss. Kurloz breathed deeply, staying still. 

Kankri then took off his hood, revealing short, black hair and a pale face with deep-set eyes. Kurloz gasped and brought Kankri’s face close, daring to kiss his lips. The two men tangled limbs together, bringing bodies close as hands worked to remove the rest of their clothes.

They ended up on Kurloz’s bed, Kanki underneath and staring into Kurloz’s eyes.

“Kurloz.” he breathed, and Kurloz moved his hand down to stroke Kankri’s dick, which became erect at the hands of the prince. Kankri gasped and shuddered in pleasure as the hand came up, slipping past Kankri’s lips to wet them with saliva, before going down past Kankri’s dick to prepare his asshole, one finger slipping slowly in, earning a high-pitched moan before a second finger worked its way in, scissoring to spread him out. 

When Kurloz was satisfied that Kankri was prepared, he slowly lined up his own dick against Kankri’s entrance, sliding it slowly in, inch by throbbing inch. 

Meanwhile, Kurloz kissed Kankri’s neck as the smaller man moaned, his mouth wide open. Kurloz’s hand jerked Kankri off as he started to thrust, the two men grunting and moaning as they kissed, tongues meeting.

Kurloz was grateful to Kankri. He made him feel good about himself, so he returned the favour by making him feel good. Soon, Kurloz’s hand made Kankri cum over their stomachs, not long before Kurloz moaned huskily and climaxed inside Kankri.

The men panted, before Kurloz pulled out and cleaned Kankri’s stomach with the rag that the seer had given him earlier. He then got behind Kankri and held him close, whispering “stay” into his ear.

Kankri chuckled before putting his hand on Kurloz’s, which rested on his stomach.

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you, my prince.”


End file.
